1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for shaping a human shoulder.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years, fashion trends have demanded men, women and children to possess the appearance of having certain fashion desirable physical characteristics. In many instances, these fashion desirable physical characteristics are highly stylized and, in fact, possessed by few people. In these instances, it has been common to employ various devices to create the appearance of possessing these physical characteristics.
One example of a fashion desirable physical characteristic often arises in connection with the shape of shoulders. Certain fashion trends have, in the past, and probably will in the future, require men, women and children to possess the appearance of having shoulders shaped in a manner quite unlike the actual shape of most shoulders. Fashion often demands that people possess the appearance of having shoulders larger and more clearly defined than they actually possess. The simplest way to modify the shape of a shoulder is to employ a shoulder pad.
In the past, a particular shoulder shape has been associated with a particular garment. Therefore, when fashion demanded a particular shoulder shape, it was the general practice to attach a shoulder pad directly into the garment requiring the particular shoulder shape. The necessary shoulder pad was either sewn directly to the garment or otherwise attached to the garment by adhesive means or by a hook and loop type fastener.
In some instances, it has not been desirable to attach the shoulder pad directly to a particular garment. Instead, shoulder pads have been developed which are intended to be attached to an undergarment. One example is a shoulder pad designed to attach to the shoulder strap of a women's brassiere. Another alternative is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,917 to Valli. The device described by Valli is a brassiere having an integrated over-the-shoulder panel adapted to contain a pad having a predetermined shape.
When a shoulder pad is attached directly to a garment such as a shirt or blouse or to an undergarment such as a brassiere, it is common for the shoulder pad to slip out of place relative to the wearer's shoulder. For example, if the shoulder pad is attached directly to an oversize blouse, it is common for the shoulder pads to shift out of their desired location on top of the shoulder and become located on the front or rear of the shoulder. Shoulder pads attached to undergarments often suffer from the same problem. Moreover, the undergarment described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,917 is bulky and would be inappropriate to wear under certain types of clothing.
Known shoulder pads typically comprise a bulky inner material such as a fibrous batting material or foamed resinous material which is covered with a smooth fabric. The smooth fabric covering is intended to maintain the shape of the bulky material and to enable the shoulder pad to be attached to a garment. Generally, the bulky inner material is not suitable to be sewn or otherwise attached directly to a garment without the benefit of the fabric covering.
Shoulder pads comprising a bulky material covered with a fabric often have the disadvantage that the shape of such pads cannot be readily altered by the wearer in those instances in which it is desired to adapt the shoulder pad to a specialized use. Often, shoulder pads which are attached directly to a garment must be removed prior to laundering. Removal can be both time consuming and bothersome.